sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuuketsu Hime - Vol 2 Chapter 2-8
Episode 8: Tiếng chuông cầu siêu Trans: bjminh1 - Edit: Shauran ---- ―Hoàng tử và công chúa sống hạnh phúc mãi về sau. Tuyệt, thực sự rất tuyệt vời. ◆◇◆◇ Tiếng chuông cầu hồn ngân vang bên trong thủ đô. Mỗi người, từ già đến trẻ, đều chìm đắm trong nỗi buồn. Cứ mỗi khoảnh khắc, mọi người đều hướng về cung điện, để tha thiết cầu xin cho những linh hồn đó được trở về bình an với thiên đàng. Ngoài ra, tại án thờ trước cửa cung điện, người trong và ngoài nước đều đổ dồn về đây tạo nên một dãy dài. Và cứ mỗi người đều mang một bó hoa. Có một số người thì đổ lệ, số thì khép mắt lại, số thì thành tâm nguyện cầu đến thần linh của riêng họ. Nhưng dù họ có làm gì, họ đều có chung cảm xúc, đó là sự tiếc thương. ◆◇◆◇ “Có vẻ như mọi chuyện không kết thúc như trong chuyện cổ tích rồi― tiếc thật. Tuy nhiên, tôi lại muốn phát cáu với cái tình hình này. Đối với tôi mà nói, tôi chả hiểu ông ta đang làm cái quái gì cả? Kế bên cái người đang khép mi trong im lặng ấy, ông ta nãy giờ cứ lảm nhảm lung tung gì gì mà 'Thưa chúa Eon, con xin người hãy chấp nhận linh hồn ô uế này.’ Nếu ngay từ ban đầu có một vị thần như thế, thì cái chuyện kinh tởm này đã không xảy ra rồi.” “Liệu có ai biết được? Nhưng dù sao chúng tôi chỉ có một vị thần để đặt niềm tin vào, đó chính là công chúa Hiyuki.” “...Uuu. Nghĩ cho cùng, thì thế giới này cũng có kiểu thờ tụng như ngươi vậy đó.” Cô gái ấy dường như đã làm xong việc dâng hoa. Cô mặc một chiếc áo tang đen có viền crepe xếp theo cổ áo. Khác với cô, một cô gái lớn tuổi hơn đang mặc một chiếc váy màu mỏng― Mà nói cho đúng thì hai người có mối quan hệ chủ tớ, nên cô gái trẻ hơn mới có quyền đi trước. (Trans: cho nhiều bạn không biết, 'crepe' không phải bánh kếp mà là một đoạn vải ren dài, có một bên mép được cắt uốn lượn như sóng, dễ thấy là ở trên rèm cửa, trên mép váy, khăn tay, vân vân và mây mây, còn bánh kếp pháp tên là 'crêpe' cơ :v) Cả hai đều đội nón có vành để che đi khuôn mặt. Tuy nhiên, sự thuần khiết và sáng trong, đã hoàn toàn lan tỏa từ màn xuất hiện hoành tráng của họ, cùng với bầu không khí sang trọng quanh họ và nét đẹp huyền bí không giống người thường. “Mà, tình hình đã thay đổi rồi, cuộc cách mạng mà tên hoàng tử ngốc nhắc đến hẳn đã thụt lùi. Có lẽ ta phải tự chỉnh sửa lại vài điểm trong kế hoạch thôi.” “Chúng ta sẽ lật đổ đất nước này ư?” Người hầu cận tỏ ra vẻ xem nó chỉ đơn giản như một bữa ăn khuya. Cô gái chỉ đơn giản nhún vai đáp lại. “Lật đổ thì dễ thôi. Nhưng chính sách cơ bản của chúng ta là thống trị chứ không cai quản, phải không? Nên khi đạt được mục đích, rất có khả năng nước này sẽ bị xâm lăng bởi các nước láng giềng, mà ta lại không thích bị đánh cắp thứ gì. Nên nếu có thể, ta muốn giao phó đất nước lại một người hữu dụng và năng lực.” “Liệu người ngài đang định nói là tên hoàng tử chăng?” “Ah, tên hoàng tử đó thì không được. Nếu mà đụng tới chuyện này thì tên Chủ guild Collard tốt hơn cả trăm lần ấy chứ. Dù sao thì chủ guild cũng ý thức được bản thân và luôn để ý mọi việc. Còn tên hoàng tử lại không nhận ra mình thiếu khả năng so với tình hình của hắn.” “Đó cũng là lý do tại sao tôi nói với anh ta nên xem xét lại năng lực của bản thân.” Cô nói thêm, rồi sau đó bỗng dừng lại. Ở phía trước hai người họ hiện giờ, Carlos, một thanh niên tóc đen, người ẩn mình bên gốc cây ven đường, đang quỳ gối để chào họ . ◆◇◆◇ “Thật là! Trông anh vẫn còn năng động ghê nhỉ.” Bị nói phủ đầu như thế, hoàng tử thứ ba của Vương quốc Amitia, Ashyl Cloud Amitia cuối cùng cũng vui vẻ trở lại sau một thời gian dài vắng bóng nụ cười trên môi. “.. Đúng là chỉ có duy nhất một người mới có thể nói như thế, đó chính là em, Công chúa Hiyuki à. Còn mọi người chỉ biết an ủi, lo lắng tâm trạng của anh thôi.” “Bởi vì khuôn mặt lúc đó của ngài trông thật khủng khiếp― Ừm, thật ra thì cũng không khác lúc bình thường là mấy― nhưng cũng vì ngài suốt ngày cứ trưng ra một bộ mặt như muốn chết tới nơi nên ai mà chả muốn an ủi.” “.. Ôi trời, bộ khuôn mặt anh trông tệ hại đến thế cơ à?” “Không có gì trong ký ước em ngoài một nụ cười ngốc ngếch và một cái nhìn dơ bẩn, giống như thể ngài định liếp liếm cơ thể ai đó ấy― Ah, em thất lễ quá.” Vừa nhún vai, Hiyuki vừa ngồi lên chiếc ghế sofa đối diện với Hoàng tử Ashyl. Để cho phải phép, tất nhiên Mikoto và Carlos đều đứng ở chỗ phù hợp với mình. Những lời nói hồi nãy của cô làm cho nụ cười của Hoàng tử Ashyl méo xẹo, nhưng anh bất ngờ nhận ra những bộ trang phục mà Hiyuki đang mặc, và bối rối hỏi, “Chiếc váy tang đó là.. ?'” Thông thường thì váy tang chỉ được mặc bởi những họ hàng khi đến viếng thôi. “Ah, xin lỗi nếu nếu em đã quá tùy tiện. Nhưng mà, việc này xuất phát từ sự thương tiếc cho 'cô em gái' của em, dù em chỉ được gọi là 'Onee-sama' trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi; vậy nên em đã mặc nó. Ngài thấy phiền sao?” Cảm xúc dần dâng trào bên trong, Ashyl lắc đầu. "Tất nhiên là không rồi. Vì nếu con bé mà nghe được điều này, chắc nó sẽ vui lắm." Đây là lần đầu tiên Angelica được nhắc tới, nên nụ cười của Hiyuki dần tắt ngấm đi. "Quả thật là đáng tiếc." Đơn giản là vì mọi việc đã xảy ra. Dù đó chỉ là là một lời chia buồn thông thường, nhưng những xúc cảm đang hiện diện nơi đây thì không thể diễn tả thành lời. Ở đằng sau, Mikoto cũng cúi đầu thật sâu, như để bày tỏ thay cho chủ nhân của mình. "Không... Đó là lỗi của anh. Vì nếu anh kiểm lại đội cận vệ thì... Dù sao, không thể ngờ được là bọn tội đồ đó lại trà trộn vào được nhóm vệ sĩ của khu nghỉ dưỡng!" Anh ta nôn ra từng chữ như thể đang nôn máu của mình ra vậy, còn Hiyuki thì nhíu mày. "Đó có phải thủ đoạn đâm lén của lũ quý tộc không?" "...Nếu chuyện đó là thật, thì có lẽ anh đã không thể kiềm chế cơn giận của mình rồi. Nhưng đội cận vệ ấy đã được chính tay anh lựa chọn, 4 thanh niên trẻ từ 15-18 tuổi ủng hộ phong trào của bọn anh. Rốt cuộc không hề có ai đứng sau, chỉ đơn giản là do mù quáng bởi đồng tiền." "Chuyện đó đúng là... " "Mặc dù họ là cận vệ phụ trách bên trong biệt thự, họ đã nói mấy câu như "Đồ quý tộc chỉ biết sống trong sung sướng!", "Hãy đau khổ thay cho chúng ta đi!", "Các ngươi sẽ gặp quả báo!", và chiếm biệt thự, thậm chí còn định tấn công cả Angelica... Vào thời điểm các cận vệ bên ngoài nhận ra động tĩnh và ra tay khống chế bọn chúng, thì em đã uống thuốc độc tự tử để bảo toàn danh dự." Hiyuki chỉ biết lắc đầu và giữ im lặng. "Đối với hoàng thất thì đây là một chuyện không thể để lộ ra bên ngoài, có lẽ trong cái rủi còn có cái may. Nên anh đã tuyên bố rằng... Angelica đã đến biệt thự tại hồ Fulvia để chữa một căn bệnh nan y, và tại đó bệnh tình đã biến chuyển trầm trọng." "Hmm, nghe có vẻ ổn. Mà đối với những kẻ đã tấn công Angelica, những tên ấy đã bị trừng phạt thích đáng, đúng chứ?" "...Ừ, họ đã bị xét xử, và hình phạt sẽ được quyết định trong vài ngày tới..." Những lời nói ấy làm cho đôi mắt Hiyuki bộc lộ vẻ nguy hiểm. ".. Có hơi bị chậm đấy. Sao không thử đổi hình phạt xem?" Nghe thế, Hoàng tử Ashyl lặng lẽ cúi đầu xuống, kiềm chế gì đó, và cuối cùng bộc phát ra sự tức giận xen kẽ nỗi buồn. "Thật ra, nếu xé xác chúng anh cũng chẳng thể nào nguôi được!! Vậy nên, nhiều lần anh đã siết chặt thanh kiếm mong muốn có thể tự tay xử lý hết!.. Nhưng ngay cả ngay khi anh làm vậy, Angelica cũng không thể quay về được nữa. Mà dù sao chính anh lại là người đã nói thù máu không thể trả bằng máu. Vì trả thù không có ý nghĩa gì cả―" "Cho dù việc trả thù là vô nghĩa đi chăng nữa. Ít nhất việc đó cũng sẽ khiến tâm trạng của ngài khá hơn." Nghe vậy, Hoàng tử Ashyl mím chặt môi. "À, dù sao đó cũng là cảm xúc của riêng ngài, nên em muốn đâm sâu nữa, nhưng ngài có muốn tiếp tục cuộc kháng chiến dân chủ không? Giờ đã không còn người em mà ngài mong muốn cho xem nữa rồi." "...Anh sẽ tiếp tục. Angelica vẫn còn có thể thấy được từ trên thiêng đàng." Nghe những lời đó, Hiyuki nhún vai. "Nếu ngài cứ cứng đầu thì em nói nữa cũng vậy thôi. Và dù đã nói trước, nhưng em vẫn muốn ngài tự lượng sức mình." ".. Được rồi. Anh sẽ khắc nó vào tim." Thấy hoàng tử Ashyl đã đồng ý, Hiyuki đứng khỏi ghế sofa. "Em sẽ sớm quay lại chứ? Chẳng phải ta đã hứa lần gặp mặt kế tiếp sẽ là lần tái đấu sao?" "Được chứ. Dù sao em cũng chưa có tâm trạng đấu kiếm bây giờ. Và quan trọng nhất, không khéo ngài lại tự tử không biết chừng." Hoàng tử tỏ ra ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy từ ‘tự tử’. Mặc dù anh giả ngơ, nhưng việc tỏ ra ngạc nhiên đã thể hiện lời nói của Hiyuki là chính xác. "À đúng rồi, liệu em có thể thấy Angelica lần nữa không?" "Không, em ấy đã được đưa đến nghĩa trang hoàng gia. Do đó sẽ không có ngoại lệ ngoại trừ hoàng tộc được viếng thăm, khuôn mặt em ấy vẫn còn rất xinh đẹp." Dù nhắc lại người em của mình như một nàng công chúa kiều diễm, nhưng Hoàng tử Ashyl vẫn phảng phất nụ cười buồn. "Là vậy sao? Em nghe Carlos nói rằng mình có thể có một lời chia tay với em ấy, nhưng tệ thật nhỉ." Khi cô tiếp tục nói, cô đưa ra một bông hoa ánh đỏ đang gài trên ngực áo mình. "Nếu nó không làm phiền ngài lúc ngài thăm Angelica, thì có thể xin ngài trao thứ này cho em ấy được không?” Khoảng khắc Hiyuki nói xong, có cảm giác rằng mắt cô ấy cũng vừa lóe đỏ lên. "―Anh hiểu rồi. Chắc chắn là vậy." Hoàng tử Ashyl gật đầu và chấp nhận nó. ◆◇◆◇ Sau khi gọi hầu gái dẫn hai người họ ra khỏi chỗ này― một căn phòng riêng tại một khu riêng biệt trong Cung điện― hoàng tử xoay bông hồng mà anh nhận được từ Công chúa Hiyuki. Trong khi làm vậy, anh cảm thấy con tim băng giá của mình đang được sưởi ấm lên. ―Trái tim anh, đã dần bị quyến rũ bởi một cô công chúa lập dị. Anh tin rằng trái tim của mình đã rất buốt giá vì đóng băng kể từ khi một người mà anh yêu thương biến mất, nhưng từ giờ, trong tim anh lại có thêm một người để anh yêu thương nữa. Điều đó làm anh thực sự hạnh phúc. "―Phù, kể từ giờ, Carlos. Chúng ta sẽ lại bận rộn đây!" Hoàng tử Ashy nói với Carlos, người ở sau anh, nhưng đến khi anh đứng dậy, một âm thanh trầm đục vang lên từ thanh kiếm đang xuyên ngực anh. ".. Ca- Carlos.. ?" Thay vì ngạc nhiên, Hoàng tử Ashyl xoay đầu lại với nét mặt đầy hoài nghi của mình. Và trong mắt anh lúc này là một khuôn mặt với đôi mắt của một đứa trẻ đã không còn ánh sáng. Chàng trai ấy vẫn đứng đấy, đâm thanh kiếm ấy vào người Ashyl, cái người mà là anh trai nuôi, người đáng tin cậy nhất, lẫn là người bạn thân nhất của anh. ".. tại sao.. ?" "... Đó là câu của ta mới đúng. Tại sao ngươi vẫn tiếp tục phong trào ngay cả khi Angelica đã chết?! Mặc dù ta đã ngăn ngươi bằng mọi cách để ta không phải chọn cách cuối cùng này!" ".. Đ―đừng bảo tôi rằng.. Angelica… cũng là do.. anh..." Trả lời câu hỏi đang thốt ra trong tuyệt vọng, Carlos gật đầu. (Trans: u're bitchhhhhh! Take him to da hell, plzz!!) (Edit: -không cảm xúc- se u in da hell~ :v) "Tuy ta không tham gia, nhưng ta đã lập kế hoạch." ".. Tại sao? Anh câu kết... với bọn quý tộc.. " Nghe thấy câu hỏi, anh ta lắc đầu. "Không, kể từ sinh ra, ta đã thề trung thành với hoàng gia." ".. " Hoàng tử Ashyl làm một vẻ mặt bối rối, nhưng rồi mở to mắt ra, tỏ rõ vẻ kinh ngạc ".. là ra vậy, cuối cùng lại là cha.. " "...” Tuy Carlos im lặng, nhưng chính sự im lặng đó đã trả lời mọi thứ. Có vẻ người cha của Ashy, kẻ trông như vô hại, đã vẫy đuôi theo bọn quý tộc và quyết định xem con trai mình như một trở ngại. Có vẻ như bị đặt vào tình huống như thế, Carlos cũng cảm thấy khó khăn. Vì vậy, anh ta không trực tiếp tấn công Ashyl mà ngầm nhắm vào Angelica, và hy vọng Ashyl sẽ ngừng mọi chuyện lại sau tất cả. Nhưng trái với dự đoán, Ashyl vẫn tuyên bố tiếp tục phong trào. Đó là lý do anh ta không còn cách nào ngoài cách này. ‘Em vẫn muốn ngài tự lượng sức mình.’ Câu nói cách đây không lâu của Công chúa Hiyuki lại vang lên trong tâm trí Ashyl. Aaa. Mình đã không nghiêm túc suy nghĩ về lời nói đó... Khi ý thức dần phai mờ, Hoàng tử thì thào lại vài lời với bông hoa đang cầm trên tay. "..Anh xin lỗi. Anh đã không thể giữ… lời hứa… của cả hai rồi..." Hoàng tử bỗng nghe thấy tiếng chuông cầu hồn trước khi chút ý thức cuối cùng hòa vào bóng tối. ◆◇◆◇ Đệ tam Hoàng tử Vương quốc Amitia, Ashyl Cloud Amitia đã bị ám sát. Từ các manh mối còn lại trên hiện trường, một thanh ma kiếm và một bông hồng, có thể kết luận rằng hung thủ không phải người mà là một con quỷ. ―Cùng ngày, Vương quốc Amitia khai chiến với quỷ quốc, Đế quốc Xích Dạ. Tuy nhiên, đã không có ai trông thấy vụ việc, ba ngày sau, xác chết của Hoàng tử Ashyl tại khu lăng mộ hoàng gia đã biến mất. End ep 8. ---- (Ran: ...ba chấm…~ Cùng một ep mà có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, thôi thì mình để các bạn tự ngẫm vậy ~ Episode 8 đã kết thúc, với kết quả là lời tuyên chiến của Amitia, tiếp theo chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, mời các bạn theo dõi tiếp…~ And ~ see you in next episode ~ :3) Category:Kyuuketsu Hime